


The Jacket

by streetlightslongnights



Category: Riverdale (TV 2017)
Genre: F/M, My literal actual OTP love of my life, Porn, Smut, They're just asking for it to happen by putting Betty and Jughead alone in the trailer okay, bughead - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-12
Updated: 2017-05-12
Packaged: 2018-10-31 01:55:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 922
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10889325
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/streetlightslongnights/pseuds/streetlightslongnights





	The Jacket

Betty fighting with a half broken coffee pot in nothing but his Serpents jacket is the last thing that Jughead expects to see when he rolls out of bed on a Friday morning in the middle of June. The air in the trailer is hot and his clothes have started to stick to his skin but Jughead forgets the humidity that is hanging around him when Betty lets out a cheer of declaration. Smelling the fresh coffee is enough to make Jughead's mouth water as he saunters up behind Betty, curls his hand around her small waist, and Jughead noses against the pulse point under her ear. A quiet giggle escapes as Betty reaches for a cup and Jughead lets his mouth fall open just enough to allow his hot breath to hit her skin. 

The moan that follows goes straight to Jughead's cock and he can feel the hot blush beginning to rise from his collarbone to his cheeks and the tips of his ears as he presses himself against Betty from behind. She knows that the boxers he slept in are doing little to hide just how much he wants her this morning and shivers under his touch. She practically preens under his touch, puts on a show but arching her back, and Jughead doesn't stop his hands from moving up from her hips to cup her perfect tits. Betty lets her head fall back against his shoulder, the search for coffee cups long forgotten as Jughead tweaks one of her nipples, and brushes his thumb over the other one. His hips rock forward again, grinding into her ass, and Betty leans forward against the counter to brace herself as her legs spread open for him. Jughead accepts the invitation and doesn't say much as he sinks to his knees. 

Tasting Betty is the only way that he wants to start the morning and Betty must be thinking that say thing as she turns her body so that she's now leaning back against the counter. Jughead takes his time, peppering hot kisses from the inside of her knee to up her thigh and finally, _finally_ gets the memo when Betty drapes a leg over his shoulder. She tangles her fingers in his dark hair and he groans as he licks into her, opening her up carefully with his mouth in a skilled way that makes Betty question why they waited so long to do this. Her nails scrape against Jughead's scalp as her leg pulls him closer and he loves this; loves when she gets so desperate for his touch that she's writhing under him. 

Jughead takes the opportunity to slip a finger into her, mouth closed around her clit, and then another finger because they've done this a million times by now. He knows what she likes and the way that he curls them causes Betty to arch her back, to moan out his name in a way that leaves him on edge with his cock throbbing behind the plaid boxers. Jughead drops a hand to palm at himself, to relieve the tension that's been pulling at his edges, and he wants to cry out when the friction is enough to make him want to come apart right there on the kitchen floor. Instead, he pulls off of Betty completely, smirks when she begins to curse his name, and turns her around so that her palms are flat against the counter. 

Her eyes are closed as he curls around her back, slides into her slowly, and Jughead almost comes right there from the warm heat that is taking over. Betty clenches around him, pulling him in further, and he curses under his breath as his back presses flush against her skin. It's raw and it's messy and Jughead loves watching the way that she comes undone each time he thrusts into her. He loves the way that her moans mix with his, the way that his name falls from her mouth, and how her hair is coming out of the ponytail that she'd slept in. 

Betty breathes out, a warning that she's close, and Jughead snakes a hand down her front to slide between her legs. He circles her clit once, twice, and she's moaning for him so loudly that Jughead is sure they're waking the rest of the trailer park up as well. Their breaths mingle together as Jughead thrusts again and pulls out completely but before he can think about finishing some where else he hears Betty and she's begging, begging for him to come inside of her and Jughead almost sees white. He presses himself back in slowly as his teeth curl around his bottom lip and after two deep thrusts, he's coming hard into Betty. She moans like it's the best thing she's ever felt in her life and Jughead wants to have that sound burned into his brain for the rest of his life. 

He never wants to forget what Betty Cooper sounds like when he's filling her up on that fateful Friday morning. Jughead laughs quietly once he's done, pressing his forehead into her shoulder, and he nips at the skin playfully. They're quiet, basking in the glow of their early morning sex, and she turns to look at him with a mischievous glint in her eyes that leaves Jughead tingling. He's never been more in love with Betty Cooper and he's never been more proud to be a Serpent. He'll be damned if anyone tries to take that jacket away from him.


End file.
